kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kirby (species)
Marx? He looks like Kirby with the mirror ability. He doesn't look like Kirby with the mirror ability at all. IlIkEcHeEsE 18:30, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Isn't this called "Star Warrior"? Plumber nope. The Star Warriors were not all Kirby, like Knuckle Joe. Max2 besides, that is an Anime Term, not an Official Title. It has not been confirmed what the name of Kirby's species is, but it has been confirmed that Kirby is the name of the character and NOT the species. I've tried to change this, but I can't seem to edit the section that holds this information. bra Marx got the same hat and color scheme as Mirror Kirby Move? I think we should move this article to a less controversial name, like "Puffball".-- 15:09, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Ugh. have you ever herd of yoshi or Toad from the mario series. toad and yoshi have the same name as there species despite toadsworth and the yoshi elder being older then the Characters toad and yoshi. thous, age shoudn't matter,and since puffball is backed up by practically nothing,I think kirby shoud stay. (personally, I prefer Batamon, but that's not really confirmed either.) Nevermind what I just said, the name we have now is good. Kawasaki? Nikacho 21:23, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Maybe Chef Kawasaki is a kirby species? He is round, stubby arms, and those adorable feet. :x Coutinho305 23 November 2008. Absolutely not. Kirby is round and Kawasaki is oval Now now. Let's not rule it out. Look at humans. The human average height is 5'10". However exceptions to this rule exist, like the tallest living man is 8'3". Humans have all sorts of variatons to a common physiology. Who's to say Kawasaki cannot be an exception to standard Kirbian physiology? I say list him as a possibility. Doug Exeter 04:16, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :We don't need any more speculative content. I've removed the entire plausible members section - it shouldn't be there in the first place. Changtau2005 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ribbon agrees! 07:19, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :THat's a rather heavy handed measure. I see no harm in a little speculation. Encourages creative thinking. Doug Exeter 07:23, September 26, 2011 (UTC) I think Kawasaki is definitely Kirby's species. He looks exactly like an adult of the species would probably look like and shares pretty much every feature.Axolotl buddy (talk) 01:43, June 23, 2016 (UTC) :A lot of features are shared throughout the characters in the series, but that doesn't make them Kirbys. Lots of characters have the same feet and eyes, and many have the blushes on the sides too; doesn't make them Kirbys or related to Kirbys. Also, this argument is rather irrelevant given that it was last talked about 5 years ago. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 01:55, June 23, 2016 (UTC) The only member? Are we so sure Kirby is not the only one of his kind to our knowledge? So far the only canon appearance of Kirbies of other colors is Amazing Mirror, and that was pretty clearly explained in the intro story: Kirby was split in four by DMK's sword. Every other time the multi-color Kirbies are around, it's purely for multiplayer or minigame purposes and shouldn't be considered canon (even if it was, you'd still have the explanation from Amazing Mirror, assuming that game takes place early in the Kirby timeline, although it doesn't quite explain the blue Kirby). I accept that there is some debate over certain characters and monsters, like Meta Knight and Batamon, but quite frankly I find it laughable that Kirby's color variations, especially those which are just unlockable content and aren't even their own characters (see Brown Kirby), are listed here as other members of Kirby's species. Also, about the anime. I've only made it up to about episode 20 right now, so correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't Kirby originally one of Nightmare's creations? If so, then he doesn't really have a "species" in the anime, so the Star Warriors should be removed from the list of other possible members. 06:30, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :I understand what you're saying, since some of the star warriors look nothing like Kirby (round, short, etc.). It's just that characters like Meta Knight, Sir Aron, and others are remarkably similar that it isn't a coincidence. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 22:00, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::Meta Knight is definitely debatable (in the games), but supposing Kirby really was created from scratch by Nightmare in the anime, he would be totally unique. 22:17, 15 May 2009 (UTC) We got Keeby, Shadow Kirby, and the Kirbies from Kirby's Air Ride Keeby He's kirby's species. :The hell? :::Umm... Duh? Reversinator ::::Kinda a no shit moment Meta Is not kirby's species He was created by Nightmare, making him a mutation of kirby's species. Plus, he has wings and he can't inhale. The only other members of Kirby's species are Keeby and Iron Mam. I think Galacta Knight might be, but I haven't seen any image of him unmasked. 04:07, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :Meta Knight was created by Nightmare? BNK [ |T| ] 06:07, March 19, 2010 (UTC) The anime and Games are a differnet cannon-- 23:39, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Meta Knight can't inhale because his mask is in the way. Probly he is a kirby but he thinks he is ugly so he put a mask on. Therefor he can't inhale without inhale his mask or taking off his mask. King dedede would take his mask off though. :Prove that the anime is a different canon. Yes, MK was created by Nightmare, for several reasons. First of all, I'm not sure if you know this, but in the original anime, it never says that the creature who turned against NME was Kirby. In fact, if it was Kirby, why didn't they just say it right out like in the Dub? The figure they show retaliating against NME has a sword, and it's shadowy. Let's also look at his dimensional cape. It's capabilities are very similar to that of NME's in Kirby's adventure. Now, why does he keep his mask on all the time? Some fans jokingly suggest that it's because he's ugly, but I think there's more to it. Whenever you knock of his mask, he runs away quickly, as if he's embarrased by his looks. In case you guys don't know, under his mask is a face very similar to Kirby's, but blue. Why would he be embarrased by this? Well, it's possible that he's a mutation of Kirby's species, and that close inspection of his looks reveal it. After all, he's supposed to be the leader of the star warriors, and the fact that he's created by NME well... it doesn't make him look good. Anyway, this is just speculation. no need to add it into the article. 05:01, March 31, 2010 (UTC) : :Also, adding to the before, at the point in which Kabu explains about the demon beast in the anime, Kirby is unable to use a sword. IF '''it was Kirby, he would have to have forgotten how to use a sword. Also, Meta Knight, who gave Kabu the information, has admitted he doesn't know everything about Kirby. There is the posibility that it could have been Kirby, but how would Meta Knight have known? :Eventually, Kirby IS created by Nightmare if I have recalled correctly. [[User:TheShinyMew|~☆I'm TheShinyMew!☆~']] 16:08, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Lets not forget the other Galaxy Soldiers (Star Warriors). They all maintain the same shape and size as Meta Knight. Kirby is only different one because he lacks arms. All the Star Warriors (Galaxy Soldiers in Japan) had armor, such as shoulder pads and the mask. They're all probably if the same species in some way. As for Meta Knight's mask, maybe is has to do with his past. He was the only Star Warrior left, excluding Galaxy Soldiers (which nobody knew remained until the end) and Kirby. It has to be special. It symbolizes him, it is even in the front of his ship. As for the games, it changed the eye color to a yellow hue, hence why Kirby's become green in Brawl. The mask isn't just a mask. Also, Meta Knight was made to be the "coolest of the cool." That mask makes him look like such, and without it he looks just cute. Iqskirby (talk) 16:34, June 23, 2014 (UTC) :There are a dozen ways that the anime can be proved to be non-canon to the games, but I only need to say one; Have you every played ''Kirby's Adventure or Nightmare in Dream Land? How is that like the anime, exactly? I also find it hard to pinpoint the similarites between Nightmare's cloak and Meta Knight's cloak. Nightmare's is basically transparent and can absorb any attack. Meta Knight can just swoosh it around to essentially knock out his enemies or turn them into wings. I don't think he has any type of "mutation" either. You force the game to freeze when his mask is off and you can scrutinize his face for the next hour if you really wanted to, only to find no sort of facial deformity that would otherwise support anything. If this comes off as brash, please don't take it as so. :Kirby is presumably a child of whatever species he is, which could explain the lack of arms. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine! ]] 18:19, June 23, 2014 (UTC) As it stands now, in the canon of Kirby games, Meta Knight nor Galacta Knight are confirmed to be a member of Kirby's species. This does not mean he isn't or is. It's unknown. Doos Rock! -Therater2 (talk) 19:21, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Abilities Shouldn't we list their abilities? Like inhaling, being able to copy an enemy's abilities, being able to float and other things? Just an idea. Mr. Glasses the Brain Gremlin 20:42, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Has anyone Realised Hey! It's me, Shacho. I'm just saying right now that I've noticed something- Galacta Knight, due to his resemblence to Meta Knight, who resembles Kirby with his mask off, does this mean Galacta Knight is a member of Kirby's species? It's possible that this could be true. Of course, we'll have to see Galacta Knight de-masked for more proof of this theory. Also, due to Galacta Knight's resemblence to Kirby, could this mean that Galacta Knight is an anscestor of Kirby? If you don't like what I think, don't go rage on me, okay? Keep your thoughts to yourself. PS: This does not mean I support the people who think Galacta Knight is Kirby from the future. It doesn't make any sense. PSS: Marx does look similar to Kirby, but I think he is a member of a different species. Shacho 15:02, July 2, 2012 (UTC)Shacho On the home page of the kirby wiki it's says: Kirby, the pink "puffball". Waddlekirby (talk) 11:30, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Sir Kibble Speculation I realize the previously speculated characters have been taken off this article, one being Sir Kibble. However, in the Kirby Fighters Z footage, Cutter gains an alternate hat that is Sir Kibble's helmet. This might hint that maybe he's part of the species, but I'm not sure and won't make a big deal out of this. I just found this interesting. Iqskirby (talk) 15:26, July 14, 2014 (UTC) :I think that's just a fun alternate costume. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 17:23, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Yep, it's probably just some sort of "armor" that they decided to slap on Kirby. Wouldn't be too suprised to see Iron Mam's armor there for an alternate Fighter costume, either. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all ''mine! ]] 23:15, July 14, 2014 (UTC) :::It kinda makes me wonder why they would just give him armor, more so if its just Cutter. As for Iron Mam, I kinda doubt it as a 3D model hasn't been made yet. But then again, neither was one for Main Cannon No. 2, but it's in. Iqskirby (talk) 23:25, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Prince Fluff He looks but very similar Kirby Hokton (talk) 16:44, May 2, 2016 (UTC) :Numerous characters look similar to Kirby. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 19:51, May 2, 2016 (UTC) ::To define a character as a definite member of Kirby's species, the character should show Kirby-like attributes and abilities in addition to looking the part; floating, inhaling, copying abilities, etc. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Feeble''-minded Kirbys!]] 20:54, May 2, 2016 (UTC) :::Kirby had not in Kirby's Epic Yarn Hokton (talk) 06:21, May 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::We already know that Kirby's a Kirby, though. We've never had a chance to see Prince Fluff's abilities outside of his Yarn appearances, not to mention his similarities stop at his shape. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Feeble''-minded Kirbys!]] 11:54, May 5, 2016 (UTC)